


Morning Slug

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gem!Reader - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Human!Jasper, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you give Jasper an impromptu lesson in Gem anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Slug

There’s some human TV show on, but you’re not really paying attention to it.

 Jasper’s _far_ more interesting.

 You’ve seen humans before, of course- 12,000 years ago, before the airstrike destroyed your lab, before Jasper found your Gem and you regenerated and she took you in- but none of them were anything like her.

You turn your head a little, hoping she won’t notice, and drink her in out of the corner of your eye. Long blonde hair. Muscles rippling under her tank top. Chocolate brown skin, with creamy white stripes across her face and arms. (When you’d asked about it, she’d blushed and mumbled something about a skin condition.)

She leans forward (you quickly turn your gaze back to the screen), scoops the remote off the coffee table, and turns off the TV. “Welp, I’m gonna head to bed,” she says, standing up and stretching. “How about you?”

You nod and hop off the couch. As a Gem, you don’t _need_ to sleep, but you’re not quite up to leaving the house just yet, and there’s isn’t all that much to do when Jasper’s sleeping.

She flops back down, adjusts one of the pillows, and pulls a blanket over herself. Before long, she’s snoring her head off.

It’s funny, really. When she’s awake… she’s nice enough, friendly enough, but intimidating as all hell. Seven foot tall women with muscles on their muscles tend to be. Now that she’s asleep, she’s gone from intimidating to adorable.

You close your eyes and imagine running your fingers through her hair. It’d be soft, and smooth,  and she’d smile at your touch and gaze into your eyes-

Then you get ahold of yourself. Drooling over a human? What would they say back at the lab?

Plus, what are you gonna do? Tell her you kinda like her? Maybe?

Yeah. No. You’ll just admire from afar.

You force yourself to look away from Jasper and walk out of the living room. Your room- Jasper’s former bedroom- is just a little further down the hall. Moving on autopilot, you climb into bed, pull up the covers, and close your eyes.

It took you a while to get the hang of sleeping, but by now you’re a pro. Just let your mind wander, focus on Jasper’s muffled snores, and relax your gem’s control on your form...

Five minutes later, you drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

You wake up the next morning with a throbbing erection.

This isn’t the first time, and it’s probably not gonna be the last. Normally you just wait for Jasper to leave (the door doesn’t lock), then take care of things before she gets back… but this time, you’re horny enough to risk it.

You scan the room, nervously. Then you strain your ears, listening for any sign of motion. Nothing.

Satisfied, you pull back the covers and unzip your jumpsuit, letting your tentacle spring free. You wrap your hand around it, closing your eyes and sighing as you give it a stroke.

_You lay on Yellow Diamond’s lap, eyes closed, moaning softly as she fucks you with one enormous finger._

_You’ve done so much for the Empire, Yellow Diamond says, stroking your hair with her free hand. Service like that deserves a reward._

_My lady… you moan. It feels so good, you need more, you’re thrusting against her finger as it works its way in and out of y-_

The door creaks open behind you, and you squeak and pull the covers over yourself.

“Did I interrupt you?” It’s Jasper, leaning against the doorframe and grinning.

“N… no,” you lie, feeling the blush creeping across your face. “I… um… I was awake, don’t worry.”

She’s giving you a _look_ , but she seems to believe you. You hope.

“Well, come on into the dining room,” she says. “I’ve got breakfast- sure you don’t wanna try any?”

You shake your head. You’ve studied Earth digestive systems, and you want _no_ part of the… excretory aspect, thank you very much.

Jasper shrugs. “Suit yourself.” She turns around and walks down the hall.

Well, she starts to, but then she stops and turns around. “By the way… you need a hand with that?”

You try to keep your voice casual. "With what?"

A  _grin_ crawls its way onto her face. " _Masturbating_."

_What?!_

This can’t be real. That’s been the one constant in your life- your only lover’s been your right hand-

You grit your teeth. _Stop being a goddamn idiot. There’s a hot woman standing in front of you and she wants to have sex,_ just say yes already

She’s already talking before you can respond.

“I mean, come on, you’re cute as hell.  And…” She looks away. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

The very idea is, well, laughable. You nod, a little harder than you’d intended. (You’re still rattled by the whole “cute as hell” thing.)

“I, well…” Jasper says in a low voice. “I’ve always wanted to have sex with an alien.”

_...holy shit._  

You pull the bedcovers to one side and give a nervous little smile. “Well…” you say. “Now’s your chance.”

It’s a terrible line, but Jasper doesn’t seem to mind. She _grins_ , and you stare at those gleaming white teeth, and you feel yourself stiffening as you imagine what she’s going to do to you. As she walks over to the bed, she looks down at you, breathing heavily, and licks her lips.

You shiver. You’ve never thought your body was particularly attractive- you’re short, your tentacle is small and unimpressive (if the all porn you’ve watched was any indicator), you’re fairly flat-chested- but Jasper’s acting like you’re the hottest woman she’s ever seen.

You feel like you’re going to come just from her _looking_ at you like that.

Jasper reaches out, oh so slowly, and takes your tentacle in her hand. She watches, fascinated, as it coils around her palm. Then she runs her fingers across its underside, and you gasp as a spike of pleasure shoots through you.

She looks up and grins. “Self-lubricating too, huh? Wish human dicks did that.”

You nod. “As a shapeshifter, I can make my… genitalia… appear however I wan- ah!”

You’re fully erect now. Jasper’s been stroking you the whole time, slow gentle strokes from the base of your tentacle to the tip.

Jasper releases it and grins. Getting down on her hands and knees, she says, “Now that you’re all warmed up, we can move on to the main attraction.”

Then she _licks_ you, all the way up your shaft, and you let out a long, shuddering moan. You can feel your hands involuntarily clenching and unclenching.

Jasper slides your tentacle into her mouth and begins to suck it. She’s bobbing up and down the shaft, licking the tip in quick little flicks, and you’re gasping now, and you can feel the tension building in your loins, and and and 

“I- _fuck! JASPER!”_

You can feel your tentacle spasming inside her, your seed spurting into her warm wet mouth, and _holy fuck she’s still licking you_

Your hands dig into the bed and your teeth clench as you ride your orgasm out. At last, it comes to an end, and your muscles relax as you let out a shuddering sigh. As you gaze down at Jasper, her cheeks bulging, you whisper, “That was… incredible.”

Jasper swallows and smiles. “No problem, babe,” she says, springs creaking as she crawls next to you and leans against the headboard. “We should do this again sometime." 

“Yeah,” you whisper, nuzzling up against her. “We should.”

You can feel yourself starting to fall asleep, but you shake it off. There’s something you need to do first.

“Hey, Jasper?” you ask, sleepily. “Where do humans store their knowledge?”

Jasper thinks for a moment. “A library, I guess?”

_Perfect_. “Can we go to one? Sometime?" 

Jasper smiles. “Of course we can. You got anything in mind?”

“Mmm…” you shake your head. “No, not really.”

You’re not going to tell her that you’re looking for information on human courtship rituals.


End file.
